Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi
Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matio is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Wolverine from Marvel Comics and Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. This page was created by WarpyNeko930 and has been adopted by GalacticAttorney. WolvyVSRyuko.png|'MastaChief2003' Wolverine_vs._Ryuko_Matoi.png|'GalacticAttorney' In the end youre just another corpse.JPG|'Tierhalibelbrylle' Description Marvel Comics vs. Kill la Kill! Which slashing lab rat will cut their opponent down to size? Intro Wiz: Technology can do many things. It can advance our lives, create world-ending weapons... Or let us catch Pokémon on our phones in our neighbor's backyards. Boomstick: GET IN THE BALL PIKACHU YOU RAT BASTARD! Edgeworth: ...Erm. But for these two combatants, it not only changed who they were, but ''what ''they are. It made them living creatures of mass destruction. Morrigan: Wolverine, the indestructible X-Man... Papyrus: ...AND RYUKO MATOI, BEARER OF THE SCISSOR BLADE! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsti - GOD DAMNIT PIKACHU I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY - Edgeworth, Papyrus, Morrigan - FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-''' Wiz: ...It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Wolverine (Cue Zoness (Star Fox 64) - GaMetal) Wiz: James Howlett was born to a family in Canada in the year 1886. Despite his weak and pitiful state in childhood, he eventually began to exhibit odd abilities as he grew older. '''Boomstick: Yeah, if by "odd" you mean fucking inhuman! Lil' James slowly developed a super healing system in his own body, regenerating from wounds and other sources of harm infinitely faster than an ordinary human! Edgeworth: But his powers manifested in a more deadly essence when his father was murdered by the family groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. James discovered his hands bore two sets of triple retractable bone claws, which he promptly used to savagely murder Thomas. Right before he died, Thomas dropped the clichèd "I am your father" reveal, and James fled in grief and confusion. Morrigan: James made a new life for himself, taking on the name of Logan to disassociate himself from who he was. His mutant healing ability gave him extreme longevity, allowing him to live through and fight in both World Wars and Vietnam. Papyrus: HIS PRESTIGE IN COMBAT LANDED HIM IN A SECRET WEAPONS OPERATION DUBBED "WEAPON X"! WHILE IN THIS PROGRAM, LOGAN WAS GIVEN THE NICKNAME "WOLVERINE" FOR HIS FEROCITY IN BATTLE! Wiz: Surprise, surprise, though, Weapon X was yet another super-soldier project in disguise. Doctor Cornelius, one of Weapon X's top scientists, took Logan and spliced his DNA, as well as "hardening his bones" by coating his entire skeleton in Adamantium, a human-made metal stronger than anything seen before. Boomstick: The end result was just what they wanted... a savage killing machine. But they paid for what they bought into when Logan proceeded to slaughter everybody in the facility without remorse. Why does this remind me of a different character...? Edgeworth: No, this isn't Pokémon. After escaping into the woods, Logan was found by the X-Men with no memories of who he was, and they took him under their wing, eventually implementing him as one of their core members under his codename Wolverine. (Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Wolverine) Morrigan: Wolverine's mutant abilities make him a formidable opponent in combat, as I would know. Boomstick: Why would you know? You're not even from the same company! Morrigan: Marvel vs. Capcom, silly. Influenced by his adrenaline, Logan's healing factor is strong enough to regenerate all manner of wounds, from paper cuts to heart explosions. He even regenerated from being reduced to a skeleton by a nuclear explosion, and again when hit by a plasma blast. Note that this implies his healing factor does NOT stem from his brain, but is instead simply a part of his body. Papyrus: HIS HEALING FACTOR IS BACKED UP BY HIS ADAMANTIUM SKELETON, WHICH HAS ALLOWED HIM TO ENDURE ATTACKS FROM THE LIKES OF THOR AND THE HULK! CONSIDERED TO BE ALMOST UNBREAKABLE BY STANDARD MEANS, HIS CLAWS ARE ALSO COATED IN THE METAL, MAKING THEM INCREDIBLY SHARP AND PIERCING! Wiz: A common speculation is that Wolverine's claws are capable of cutting through anything, which is almost true. In canon, they fail to cut only True Adamantium - as Wolverine's Adamantium is Adamantium Beta - and Vibranium. However, this is something of an NLF, as this logic can only really be applied to objects in the Marvel universe. Otherwise, Wolverine would be able to cut through ZeedMilleniummon, a Digimon whose power is essentially godly. Boomstick: But who cares about that when they're strong enough to cut open the Hulk and Thanos? I'd kill to get me a set of real Wolvie claws any day! Edgeworth: Good luck, considering he says they put him in a state of constant pain when extracted. Boomstick: Worth it. Edgeworth: Your decision... Anyway. Wolverine's incredible physique has allowed him to perform extreme feats of strength and speed. He is capable of throwing around well-built adult humans like ragdolls, headbutting the Hulk hard enough to send him staggering, trumping Iron Fist in a melee battle, lifting massive concrete pillars and utilizing them in combat, and even bench pressing a Sentinel by stomping on it. Morrigan: Logan is also exceptionally fast and agile, able to leap several stories into the air in one bound, dodge Cyclops's optic blasts which move around Mach 100, keep track of Spider-Man's movements despite being slower than the wall-crawler, and outspeed explosions, automatic gunfire, and rockets. Papyrus: LOGAN IS ALSO DURABLE ENOUGH TO SURVIVE DUELS WITH WORLD WAR HULK, PSYLOCKE, SPIDER-MAN, CYCLOPS, AND MORE MARVEL SUPERHEROES! COUPLE THIS WITH HIS REGENERATION AND HE'S A NEARLY UNSTOPPABLE FORCE! WIP Wolverine: My whole life, I felt like an animal. I ignored my instincts, and I ignored what I really am. And that won't happen ever again. Ryuko Matoi Ryuko: If you don't try to win with everything you have, it'll come back to bite you. Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Logan_Ryuko_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' Wolveryuko.png|'WarpyNeko930' FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles